1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a replaceable blade for a deburring device that is installed in a deburring mold for cutting burrs off a work and for leading and releasing removed burrs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regarding to the conventional deburring device, the recognized disadvantage is that in case of removing relatively small burrs on surface of a work all together, the heat generated from the work causes its deformation or damage while a load on the blade causes damage of blade. The prior art discloses several procedures for resolving mentioned problem. For example, the method and the device for continuous self-deburring, which removes burrs little by little with using a multistage broaching cutter installed in a mold, have been employed for practical use. This procedure is disclosed in following references. (1) Japanese unexamined utility model publication No.59-9818 discloses a surface broach with the construction that releases scraps from the bottom throughout a hole made between blades. (2) Japanese examined utility model publication No.3-9943 discloses a deburring device with the construction wherein several broaching cutters are installed in the cutter holder in valley shape and inclined gaps for releasing scraps are provided lengthwise direction in these broaching cutters. (3) Japanese examined utility model publication No.8-4206 discloses a blade for a deburring device with multistage cutting edges on both sides. These cutting edges protrude to the direction of cutting edges one after another. A hole is made between mentioned cutting edges at sides for releasing removed burrs.
These prior arts mentioned above as (1), (2), (3) try to release removed burrs outside of the device and provide holes for releasing burrs between two blades next to each other. But they don't have the construction in which a hole for releasing burrs connects with a cutting edge of a blade that cut off those burrs. Namely, they don't have any procedure for leading burrs cut off to the certain hole for releasing. As a result, burrs cut off tend to remain inside of a mold and it is impossible to lead those burrs reliably and smoothly; moreover, it causes a large load on cutting edge of the blade.